


How to deal with something that grabs a hold of you and you just want to bend over

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shirou's confession, things go back to normal at Beecher's Hope.  That is, until Shirou's heat sneaks up on him.  Normally he would just hide away from the world for a week but now that John is aware of his feelings, Shirou has to fight himself from storming the house and begging the man to fuck him.  He'll just have to use that toy of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with something that grabs a hold of you and you just want to bend over

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in September and now finally working on it. I'm slow as hell. I also suck monkey balls at writing sex scenes.
> 
> I have no beta, so any and all errors are my fault. If you see something, please let me know :3

After that night that he confessed to John, both what the older man could understand and what he couldn't decipher what he had been saying, Shirou was glad that their working relationship went back to normal. Or what normal was between them. He still ached to be touched by John, wanting what Abigail was given on a normal basis. At least, Shirou swallowed and licked his lips as he turned on his side in the bed as he tried to get comfortable, he had the chance to have John's fingers inside him. Which brought him to his current predicament.

His heat.

The mating season he never really bothered with before.

Before he had met John, his mating season was just something he dealt with, locking himself either in a rented room or an abandoned cabin or anywhere where it was safe for himself to do so. Left alone with only himself and the toy that he had carried with him from home, Shirou would manage to get through the week with little problem. Shop keepers would give him such looks when he purchased petroleum jelly. Either the knowing looks that told him that they knew and wished him the best, which was few and far between or the looks of disgust, coming to their own conclusions as to what he was doing with it. It would be times like that when he would pull himself to his full height and let his soul flare, scaring those that looked down their noses at him. Even if they couldn't see his soul, Shirou enjoyed watching them cower and scurry away, their nonexistent tails tucked between their legs.

With what lubrication he had left and the item he had tucked at the bottom of his bag, wrapped in his clothing so no one could guess what he was carrying, he would have peace and quiet to get through the week. The toy that he had grabbed, hand carved and made with what he had believed, at the time, with love and care. That didn't matter anymore, it was enough to get him through when his body wanted to betray him and just be fucked.

It was just something he dealt with, an annoyance that he could deal with by himself.

Now that he had a taste of John, the feel of his fingers on his body and inside, dealing with his heat by himself was the last thing he wanted to do. Laying on bed, blankets kicked off despite the cool air that filled the barn, Shirou couldn't find a comfortable position as he tried to ignore the memory of John's fingers on his skin and inside his body. Turning back on his side, eyeing his bag in the dark and the toy that he had to resort for years since fleeing his home. Shirou knew that he would have to use that to help him through his heat, even if he didn't want the poor replica of human flesh. Clenching his eyes tightly, burrowing his head in the single pillow while his hands slipped down and under the clothing he wore, fingers teasing himself as he gave into the memory of John's hands. Scent so think that he could easily recall it as he brought himself to completion.

There was no way he would be able to get any sleep tonight.

~~

Shirou found himself licking his upper lip more than once while working with John, tasting the air and the pheromones the male was giving off. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he found himself following the beading and dripping sweat as the hammer rose and fell. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and keep his mind on work, Shirou turned his gaze away from the sight of John working. Cheeks flushing at the thoughts that ran through his mind, Shirou didn't see the look that crossed John's face nor did he hear the sigh pass lips he wants to taste.

"Look," John set the hammer down and pulled off one of his gloves to rub away the sweat and dirt, "I don't know what's going on with you, you've been off all day. Is it about-" John paused, staring at him before tearing his gaze away to look at what they had been working on for the past few hours. "What we did? It's not gonna change anything, you know. Work needs to come first and then," the sound of a throat clearing before dark eyes glanced back at him. "What happened really shouldn't have happened. But it did and I don't want to jeopardize my marriage just to fulfill your _fantasies_ or whatever you think about."

Shirou could feel his heart break even though that John spoke the truth, swallowing past the cotton mouth feeling and the heavy thudding of his heart. There was no promise of something more between them, nothing that suggested other than getting one off. The words were true and there was nothing but honesty on the older male's face. It was his fault to begin with, allowing himself to hope and ride on the high that he got from being around the returner to ancestry. For falling into the deep end of hope, the wishful and painful hope of having something to cling to.

"It- this doesn't really have anything to do with what we did. Well, it does. Sort of. It's just something that most if not all madararui go through, at least once a year. Depending on what they are," Shirou tried to explain, worrying his lower lip as he leaned away from John. As intoxicating as the madararui's scent was, he didn't want to get caught up in the scent that had drawn him in the first place. "Mine just took me by surprise, that's all. Actually forgot about it," a mumble as he shifted nervously, scuffing at the dry and brittle grass. Shame ran through him as he confessed, worse than the confession from that night.

"A-and for the record," Shirou pushed himself up, looking across the rising hill and the grazing cattle, "just because I want you doesn't mean I want to wreck and destroy your marriage. I just-" Pausing, tempted to just run though knowing that he couldn't, he took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me, okay? It's my mating season and I just want to be able to fulfill that part of myself with you." Shirou could feel the heat rising up on his cheeks as he felt the weight of John's gaze on him. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he caught the press of lips and the narrowing of dark eyes before sighing.

"I'm not expecting anything. I've had my mating season before and been able to get through it by myself. So that's why," shoving his hands into his pockets, Shirou turned away. "We're done for the day, right? I think I wanna go into town for a little bit."

With his back turned, Shirou didn't see the curl of lips. The look of displeasure that crossed John's face, the clenching of fingers along thighs. He only heard the hiss of a breath between clenched teeth before a gruff answer from John, the words of "don't bring anyone here" echoed in his ears. Biting down on his lower lip, Shirou nodded before heading down to the barn, boots scuffing up the dust as he approached the blue roan tethered to the hitch. A soft nicker as he reached up to rub the soft muzzle, feeling lips reach and pull at his shirt sleeve.

"You seem to be the only one who is glad to see me," Shirou murmured as he rubbed along the roan's muzzle and upwards before untying the reins. "If only you could talk, I bet you would understand what I'm going through."

The low snort of air that was followed by a toss of the roan's head, nearly pulling the reins from his hands. Leading the horse away from hitch and towards the path, Shirou pulled himself into the saddle, shifting enough to get comfortable before looking to where he had left John. Head bowed with a hand clenched around the base of the hammer, John looked as though he was getting back to work. Despite the words that he could go, Shirou couldn't help the feeling of guilt at leaving the older male to work. And while he wanted to escape, get away from the place he was calling home, he was about to climb down before he caught the shaking of a head and the toss of the hammer with a muttered shout.

Swallowing thickly, Shirou nudged his heels and urged the blue roan forward, struggling to forget the anger that John showed. He could only hope that the anger meant something else.

_______

John ignored the twisting of his stomach, keeping his eyes down on the ground while his hammer lay where he threw it. He couldn't help the anger that filled him, the very idea of the younger male finding a partner to help him, with whatever it was that Shirou had told him. Unable to stomach the thought of his friend finding pleasure with someone in town, John pushed himself to his feet to pick up the hammer he threw in a fit of anger before heading towards the barn.

Pushing the door open, he took a deep breath and thought of how Shirou would sniff at the air. Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, he sniffed at the stale air and closed his eyes. The mixture of fresh straw and dirt filled his senses, leaving him feeling foolish before he opened his eyes and shaking his head. Just more proof that the man had been speaking nonsense, even if he had seen something that he couldn't explain. Getting ready to turn and leave, John pressed his lips together and eyed the spot where the male had been sleeping. Debating with himself, not wanting to be that person who is caught poking around another's room before the irrational side won. Moving towards the bed that Shirou was using, he bit down on his cheek before trying once more.

It took everything he had to keep his knees from buckling as the perfume like scent hit him. Thick and heady, John's pulse quickened as his hand slipped down to his pants, feeling his flesh harden and twitch under his hand at the pressure. Muffling the sound that rumbled in his chest, John forced himself away as his mind provided images, the memory of watching the male get off. Remembering the weight of Shirou's body on his lap, the heat that had surrounded his fingers, clenching and tightening. The soft cries and whimpers as the male had ridden his fingers, the sound of his name when Shirou came. He hadn't told Shirou that afterwards he could smell the male on his skin for days, hadn't told him of how Abigail had commented how well he smelled.

Tearing himself away from the barn and into the open air, the intoxicating scent that had wrapped around him started to dissipate and clearing his mind. John could feel the heat climbing up his cheeks in embarrassment, glad that there was no one around to catch him invading someone's privacy.

Glancing down the dirt road in the hopes of seeing a familiar figure on horseback, John kicked at the dirt. The slowly setting sun left an ache inside him that he didn't want to acknowledge. Moving towards the house and the smell of supper cooking. Pushing away thoughts of Shirou and the fact that he was still aroused, John slipped into the house to take care of his current problem.

_______________

Shirou shivered as a cool wind swept past him and into the plains as he made his way back home. The trip he had made into Blackwater was nearly a bust, no madararui around to help him through his mating season or at least, they were hiding away. The few that spared him a glance curled their lips in disgust, their opinions already made about him. That didn't stop them from leaning in when he tried to drink down the watered down alcohol, giving up after the second shot.

The only bright side to his trip was the fact that the doctor he had visited had sold him a container of petroleum jelly that he needed for the week. When he handed the money over, he caught the knowing smile from the man. Shirou had been tempted to ask for help, if only for one time. The man wasn't handsome, sure, but he seemed to know what he was talking about when giving some advice. The chuckle when he had flushed had chased away any thoughts of asking. He would be spending the night alone.

_Don't bring anyone here_

John's words echoed, reminding him that the male didn't care if he was fucking others. Chewing on his lower lip as he guided the blue roan back to Beecher's hope, looking up at the house to the left and the windows that were dark. He couldn't help the relief to know that everyone was already in bed, he didn't need the curious questions and the judging look that John would most likely give him.

As he reined his horse in, climbing down and unsaddling, leading the horse to the small pasture behind the barn before setting up the pump and the small burner to heat up the water. The prospect of being able to bathe, be it just a sponge bath, was enough to have him smiling to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt, pushing open the door to the barn before freezing in his steps. The silhouette of a figure sitting in the corner, illuminated by what moonlight filtered through the windows.

"John?"

Shirou took a few steps closer, catching the scent that had caught his attention weeks ago, stronger and thicker now. Tinged with something he couldn't put his finger on.

"You're back early, who'd you fuck?"

It took a few moments for words to sink in as he struggled to see the expression on the male's face, covered in shadows. The words alone weren't enough to give off any indication of jealousy, leaving him to scramble away the hope. Licking his lips, Shirou continued towards his bed and the shelf off to the side that held the soap he needed.

"Didn't fuck anyone, just went in for a drink and something that I'll need for the week."

He could feel his cheeks heat up, keeping his gaze away from the male in the shadows. Keeping his back to John, Shirou took a deep breath to gather his courage, he couldn't bathe himself in his clothes, and started to unbutton his shirt. What silence that had been growing was broken by a ragged groan that seemed to torn out. Chancing a glance over his shoulder, he could only make out the sight of a hanging. The weight of a heated gaze on him, Shirou turned his attention back to removing majority of his clothes. Soap in one hand and a rag in another, Shirou continued as though his friend wasn't watching his every move.

A bucket that had been hanging on a nail on the wall was removed, the creak of the door as Shirou walked towards the water he had been heating up. He could hear the crunch of sand and rocks under boots as John followed him.

"If you didn't fuck anyone, then why'd you leave?" John asked, leaning against the door jam and eying him with a blank look.

"Why're you here?" Shirou asked, keeping his attention on filling the bucket with water hot enough to ward off the chill as he bathed. "I mean, you weren't so concerned about me leaving for the night. I didn't bring anyone back here, like you wanted."

The heavy sigh before John stepped forward, dipping his hands in the hot water with groan of relief. "Abigail wouldn't let me stay in the house."

"Oh?" Shirou answered, feeling his heart race though knowing he couldn't look too deep into the meaning.

Dipping the rag into the hot water along with the soap, working up a good lather, Shirou brought the cloth to his face. With his eyes closed, he didn't see the way John's eyes caressed him. Didn't see how teeth sinking into a lower lip as the male watched him with wet hands clenching at his sides, only feeling the weight of the male's gaze on him. Setting the rag to the side, dipping his hands into the water and cupping, the splash of water as the soap was washed away.

Only when he opened his eyes did he notice how stiff John had become. Eyes flickering down, seeing the hands that had touched his body just days before. Shirou looked away, dipping the rag once more before working on his chest. He would rather submerge himself in the hot water, relax before heading to bed to work through his mating season.

Washing away the dirt and grim, he heard the cough and the shifting of feet as he continued to wash away sweat before setting the rag aside. Stripping off his pants and drawers, folding them before setting them off to the side. Still nervous though he didn't show it, Shirou eyed the male before continuing to bathe.

"Do you plan on watching me?" Shirou asked, keeping his eyes on what he was doing. He needed to hurry, the hot water he had was turning to lukewarm and the fire he had started was on the verge of dying out.

"I think you're the only one I've seen that seems to enjoy getting wet like that," a nod towards the bucket of water and where the rest of the water stood waiting to be used.

Shrugging a shoulder, knowing that his customs were different than John's and others. "I like to be clean and what I want to do tonight, I need to be clean." Shirou didn't mention the fact that if he were to forgo bathing, his scent would thicken and become more pronounced. He briefly wondered if he hadn't bathed, left everything and let his scent become more irresistible, would the returner to ancestry make a move? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, grabbing the bucket and upturning it over his head to rinse away the soap, Shirou tried not to shiver as the wind picked up just a bit. Refilling the bucket with more water, he proceeded to clean and wash his backside.

"I- uh, I've been trying to catch scents like you've been doing," the low confession from the older male, startling Shirou into dropping the rag into the dirt below. "What you were talking about earlier, before you left, I think I caught-"

"You caught my scent?" Shirou asked, his voice low as he bent over to grab the rag and rinse it off the dirt before continuing to wash.

"Well, yeah. Just curious as to how you do it," the strike of a match and the glowing tip of a cigarette before the exhale of smoke. "I wasn't expecting it to nearly knock me to my knees," the low chuckle as John continued to watch him.

Pressing his lips to hold back a smile, Shirou ran his fingers down his body, slipping back between his cheeks. Biting down on his lower lip as he pushed before withdrawing. He couldn't do this outside. Rinsing away the last of the soap on his body, he put out the fire before grabbing his clothes. "That's the point of it, really. A person's scent is what helps others find their mate. With it, it helps to figure out when one is in heat and if they're compatible."

Shirou swallowed as he walked back into the barn, passing close enough to John to catch the male's natural scent through the smell of the cigarette he smoked. Body already stirring with want, Shirou went to his bag to grab the toy that he needed, putting his clothes on the shelf and snagging the container of petroleum jelly. Taking in the bed, knowing it won't be the comfort that he needed but it would do, Shirou settled in on the bed, resting his back against the wall and bracing his feet on the edge of the bed.

He didn't look up, knowing that the older man had followed and taken his place back up in the shadows. Feeling a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, Shirou chose to ignore John as he closed his eyes to run his hands down the front of his body. Breath hitching as fingers paused to tease the head of his cock, fingertips ghosting down the sides before making their way back up to fully curl around himself.

Biting down to muffle any sounds that could come out as a name, Shirou's hips tilted, trying to follow the movement of his hand. Legs opening further enough to slip further down, cupping his balls gently in his palms. Shirou imagined John's hands carefully cradling him. That it was John's fingertips pressing against his perineum, moving down to press and coax his body to open for the returner to ancestry. Longing to feel hands on his shoulders, pushing him down and covering his body, to feel the weight and taste the musk of John on his tongue.

Struggling to open his eyes as his legs trembled, lips swollen as he bit down to hold back the whimpers on his tongue. With a trembling hand, Shirou grabbed the container of petroleum jelly. Tossing the lid off to the side and covering his fingers, Shirou opened his eyes to settle on the figure in the shadows. Seeing the gleam of eyes, his fingers returned to tease himself, pushing a single finger tip in with hiss that trailed off in a gasp. It didn't take him long to work in a second finger then a third. Pumping them gently, legs trembling, Shirou barely heard the groan and the creak of the chair, being pushed back.

Scrambling for the toy that lay at his side as he pulled his fingers free, covering the smooth wooden toy with jelly before teasing the slightly loosened hole with the hard head. Gentle little pushes, his body accepting the force and swallowing up the toy. His eyes clenching and head tossed back in pleasure, Shirou found his hand being swatted away as the heavy scent of John filled his senses.

The rhythmic push and pull, rough callused hand pushing at his leg and the burn of heat that filled the space between them. Forcing himself up through the movements of the toy inside him, Shirou reached out to curl his hand around John's neck, pulling the male in for a kiss.

A lick and suck, tasting the lingering cigarette on John's tongue. Working a hand between them and feeling the straining flesh underneath the cloth of the male's pants, Shirou's fingers worked to free the button and lower the zipper.

Mouth moving, whispering a plea to the male that was only for the two before Shirou closed his eyes as John pushed him back against the bed.


End file.
